


《天黑黑》

by rottenrose



Category: 188男团, 水千丞, 谁把谁当真 - 水千丞 | Shéi Bǎ Shéi Dàng Zhēn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenrose/pseuds/rottenrose





	《天黑黑》

　　1.  
　　“金融市场是不属于道德范畴的，在这里，道德根本不存在，因为它有自己的游戏规则。”属于乔治·索罗斯的名言，亦为赵荣天所信奉。  
　　1997年，时值其壮年巅峰期，春风得意，早早登顶华商会长，盘踞于曼哈顿星空，莫不瞩目。运势之强，天都在帮。此时他高扬头颅，眼里，物竞天择、弱肉强食，是市场永恒不变的真理。  
　　7月2号，港岛回归后第二天，他同其他资本家一起，在纽约端着狙击枪，瞄准东南亚，发射出一枚又一枚致命弹。亚洲金融危机爆发。  
　　  
　　“在金融运作方面，说不上有道德和无道德，这只是一种操作”。身为丛林食肉者，没有洞察猎物的敏锐、没有亮出獠牙的果断，活该被掠夺领地、丧失生命。他料到荣耀与怨憎并生，出来混迟早要还，只是没料到这是场灭顶之灾。  
　　  
　　年关，赵氏夫妇带独子归国阖家团聚。穿过一个机场，再一转身，保姆手中的孩子消失无踪。  
　　1998年1月27日，除夕夜，本应满溢新春喜庆，可军区大院内愁云密布。邵家三姐妹性格迥异，今天出奇一致，都在沉默。愈沉默，愈沉重。只有邵弥用锋利的哭声，倾诉一位母亲的崩溃。  
　　混世魔王今夜也没犯浑，十岁的小身板，担起了主心骨，懂事地递给姑姑一杯水，将肩膀给她靠住，安慰说他爸爸一定可以找到人。  
　　  
　　桌上是台翻盖摩托罗拉，通体黝黑，较之从前款式小巧了许多，广告称其为“掌中宝”。这巴掌大的小物件，地位颇高，使命颇重，若是一响，全家都能跟着跳起来。赵荣天盯着它，只觉小小一片黑，比黑洞还巨大，吞噬了他所有情绪。  
　　四十才有的老来子，才是真正的掌中宝，足够他重新定义什么是幸福。“怜子何如不丈夫”，“俯首甘为孺子牛”。  
　　缸中烟尾成丘，烟灰之多，触目惊心，在赵荣天脚边落满一片。敌人懂如何诛心，比起报复他，绑架赵锦辛更让他断肠。  
　　不经意往镜中一扫，一夕间，他两鬓有了几缕白雪。  
　　  
　　2.  
　 邵弥坐在医生面前。  
　　“闪回是必定的，”医生问，“他应该有失眠现象？”  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊！黑！好黑！鬼又来了，它又来了！到处都是！啊啊啊，它咬我，我流了好多血，我杀了它，我杀了它……”  
　　  
　　她点头：“回来之后没睡过一次好觉，只要天色稍稍暗一点，就会说又来了，鬼又来了。和亲近的人一起也会受惊，开着灯睡也会突然醒，醒了扑上来咬我。就算是白天，也总会疯狂尖叫，试图拿身体去撞墙。”  
　 “情景重现的侵入式记忆，这是再体验症状，”医生说，“恐惧会导致自残，噩梦，严重焦虑。”  
　　  
　　“我不要死！我会死的，我马上就死了……救我，救救我，求求你们了，人呢，都在那里？不要丢下我。你想去哪里！你又不要我了！啊啊啊啊，不听！垃圾！混蛋！坏人！你们都是鬼！我杀了你们，跟我一起死！”  
　　  
　　“是，他无法独处，独处就会狂躁，随时会暴怒，觉得大家都要抛弃他，甚至觉得要伤害他，”邵弥皱眉，“还经常说一些攻击性的话。”  
　　“这是自我保护。与其被伤害，不如防患未然伤害可能伤害他的人。过度焦躁，过分黏人，容易被激怒，觉得一点小事都会深感受伤，以为自己会回到那个痛苦的环境，”医生又问，“他是不是会经常极度悲伤，情绪麻木，表达能力下降？”  
　　腿上小孩眼神呆滞，对周遭毫无反应，只是定定地看着一片虚无，自证着医生的问话。  
　　“家长要接受现实，务必给予他最多的关注和耐心，至少也要几个月才能恢复，”医生叮嘱，“这段时间防止他自残，也不要纵容他攻击别人。”  
　　  
　　“不好吃，不好吃的，又脏又臭，”他目露凶光，把本子涂得满是脏污，死攥着笔的手，骨头咯咯作响，“但他们说，可以。耳朵后面有疤的叔叔，眼镜叔叔，就是那个鬼，屠宰场好黑，剁肉声，就在我身边剁。眼镜叔叔剁得我。我也剁你，我剁了你。”啪一声，笔随着他的大力而断。  
　　邵弥习惯了他的语无伦次，不要求他理清逻辑，只引导他开口倾诉，再尝试从话里拼凑出当时场景。  
　　“我都告诉他们了，我说，我说，不要伤害我，爸爸会给你们钱。”  
　　邵弥顺着他的头发：“告诉他们你不能流血了吗？”  
　　他瞪着眼摇头：“不能说，这个不能说，说了会，危险。”摇着摇着，他突然崩溃大哭：“我没有说，我明明没有说，但是好疼啊，妈妈，好疼。”

　　“要去哪里玩？”后座，一个奶声问。  
　　副驾驶上一个打扮端正的人，斯文地推了推眼镜，张口却是一脸狰狞。  
　　“叔叔说什么？”  
　  “去屠宰场，”后视镜里，司机顶着戏谑的眼神，翻译道，“给你丫剁了。”  
　　惨白的脸上使劲抿着那对令长辈们爱不释手的梨涡：“是为了过年包饺子吗？那剁我不划算，我不好吃。”  
　　司机嗤道：“你吃过？”  
　　“叔叔，我不骗人，”他朝自己手臂上狠咬一口，再呸呸呸三下，“是臭的。”  
　　司机就是一雇来的混子，跟美利坚没深仇大恨，见状被逗乐了，扭脸一瞧斯文男森然沉着脸色，才敛了笑，骂道：“你他妈老实坐着。”  
　　老实了一会儿，他晃着腿，忽闪起了睫毛，从下往上看人：“爸爸可以给你们钱。”  
　　每次他做这样的表情，长辈便会对他束手无策。平时做这个动作是信手拈来，此时却是恐惧驱使之下的刻板运动。身体各项器官，都在无意识且本能地帮他求得一线生机。  
　　“只要我好好的、不受伤，他就一定可以给你们很多很多钱。叔叔们，不要伤害我好吗？”  
　　斯文男从牙缝里挤出一句什么，司机又帮着说：“咱们当然知道你老子有钱。臭资本家，都是搜刮穷苦百姓来的，王八蛋。”  
　　他嗫嚅：“爸爸不是坏人。”  
　　“你知道个屁，闭嘴吧，再废一句话爷就偰死你。”  
　　他不再辩驳。  
　　  
　　在绑匪眼里，没有哭闹，没有叫嚷，这小孩乖得像个能把自己卖了的傻子。他们没费吹灰之力就让他接受了当肉票的现实。  
　　而他在用力听话着，肉手在兜里紧攥着凝血酶，希望自己用乖巧来讨好，能让它无用武之地。  
　　  
　　两天一夜后，感受到部队追捕的绑匪终于惜命地决定逃跑，放着肉票自生自灭。若是事先知道血友病的事，不知恶意驱使下，会不会先划两刀再走。  
　　  
　　即便这份聪慧阻止了绑匪抛弃他时的残害，却没能阻止他在黑屋中的自残。  
　　邵弥抱住狂躁的赵锦辛，回想起开开那扇门看到的场景——赵锦辛垂死般趴在地上，自己把自己撞得头破血流——心痛如绞。  
　　  
　　3.  
　　98年上半年，根据IMF动向，恩南以个人集团名义进行了金融支援。  
　　98年下半年，赵荣天向中国洪灾地区捐赠40余万美元，总额比美国政府所捐赠的数目多一倍。  
　　潭柘寺内，从不信教的赵荣天为赵锦辛进上了一支积善缘祈福祉的香。  
　　  
　　4.  
　　“我看他说话看不出什么问题，”邵余问妹妹，“都一年多了，再不好就该挨揍了。”  
　　邵弥点头：“其他都好干净了，就是晚上不能自己睡。”  
　　邵余不赞同：“你俩就是太惯着他，一个男孩子这么黏，丢人不丢人，让他自己去坟里待着，一晚上胆儿保准给你练出来。”  
　　邵群只要坐在他爹身边，就乖地像个洋娃娃，坐得板直，优雅地把火龙果往嘴里塞。  
　　邵弥深知他哥脾气，哄道：“放心，我们不惯着他，就是医生怎么说我们怎么做。你别管了，都按医生的来。哥你别当着孩子面儿说他啊，大了，自尊心强得不行。不愿意让管，要知道我给你说了又要闹脾气。”  
　　邵余冷哼：“你俩不惯着，你俩都惯出名了，替你们臊得慌。哎你们爱怎么着怎么着吧。现在他还只是不让管，再大点才烦人。七八岁猫嫌狗厌……”说罢看了邵群一眼，吼道：“说得就是你！”  
　　邵群噎了一口：“我十二了。”  
　　“你十二了你就有本事了？就是你的伟大了？你坐在这里干什么，今天这么闲？”  
　　“……放暑假还不闲那没天理了。”  
　　邵余嚷他：“放假把你整个人放废了，看你坐没个坐样子，做作业去！”  
　　邵群回嚷：“你连我上什么学都不知道，小升初哪有作业，等开学了小学老师还能追到初中要作业去吗？”  
　　邵将军忍住笑，还是沉着脸：“你姐不是给你报着出国培训班呢吗，你就不能去背背单词？”  
　　“哎呀哥你不要老是吵孩子呀，群群放松放松嘛，又不急于一时，”邵弥忙摆手，“过来小姑抱。”  
　　  
　　邵群坐在她腿上撅嘴：“弟弟是不是特别怕黑？”  
　　“特别怕黑，特别特别怕黑。”  
　　邵群转了转眼珠，不知道想什么。  
　　  
　　5.  
　　“鬼片都是假的，有什么不敢看的？”邵群举着99年的《午夜凶铃2》，变声期的嗓子又沉又沙，有了不容拒绝的粗犷。  
　　“假的你还看什么呀？”赵锦辛咕哝着黏着的奶音，气势上就矮了一大截。  
　　“假的你还怕什么呀？”邵群瞪他。  
　　赵锦辛趁其不备，飞起一脚踹向邵群心窝，再狂奔而逃：“我就不看就不看就不看。”  
　　邵群追上去把小孩提溜起来：“赵锦辛你找死？！”  
　　“哇啊啊，你拽疼我了，你指甲划着我脖子了，我流血了一定流血了！”  
　　“你他妈有点新鲜招儿吗？”  
　　招不在新，管用就行。赵锦辛吐吐舌头：“我好累呀，哥哥我们睡觉吧。”  
　　“我才不跟你睡，夜里你老蹬我。”  
　　赵锦辛捶他：“你不蹬我，那为什么我上次在床底下！”  
　　“所以啊，跟你睡觉跟打架一样，就别一起睡了呗，”邵群睨他，“我看完我就去客房睡了。你不看你就自己睡去吧。”  
　　赵锦辛怂了：“……哥哥，熬夜玩电脑不好，大舅知道了会骂你。”  
　　“你要告密啊，去啊，老子不怕。我不像你，怂包一个，连鬼片都不敢看，还要人陪着睡觉，一点出息都没有。”说完，猴爪子就去掏赵锦辛的嫩桃。  
　　赵锦辛急忙捂住裆：“你干嘛呀，疼死我啦！”  
　　邵群冷笑：“哥哥帮你把小鸟拽下来，反正你胆儿这么小，也不像个男人，直接拽了做小媳妇吧。”  
　　赵锦辛气得鼓着脸思考了一会儿：“看就看。”  
　　  
　　“好黑，怎么这么黑……哥哥给我开开大灯。”  
　　“不是开着灯呢嘛？”  
　　“这么小的灯……”赵锦辛想说还不如不开，邵群又沉声道：“嘘，别吵吵，气氛都让你搞没了，烦不烦，专心看。”  
　　将门虎子，气势足够唬人，赵锦辛扁扁嘴，不敢再出声。  
　　此时，主人公的录像带正放送着极度恐怖的画面，邵群见赵锦辛不再闹，动动手指，把灯按灭了。  
　　贞子的长发随即出现在镜头里。  
　　“啊啊啊，”赵锦辛差点没把自己弹出去，“为什么全黑了！”  
　　邵群箍着他：“我在这儿呢，你怕什么？电脑里的人你都怕。”  
　　“她会爬出来的！”  
　　“爬出来，我就把电脑顺着窗户扔出去，摔死她，好好看，练练你的胆儿。”说是这么说，邵群也是一边看一边冒冷汗。  
　　赵锦辛认命地两眼一闭，缩在邵群怀里，拿哥哥的衣服捂住耳朵睡觉。竟然真的就这么睡过去了。  
　　怀里的小男孩不出声，画面里诡异的小男孩也不出声，邵群咽了口唾沫，搂着弟弟的胳膊有些颤抖，顿时有些尿急。他想叫醒赵锦辛陪他一起去，却还没忘今晚要练弟弟胆子的光荣使命。  
　　昨天他爸提了一嘴，他便查了许多资料，果然如他爸所说，这种以毒攻毒的治疗极有反响，于是便买了碟来尝试。  
　　他憋到夹了夹腿，才悄悄把赵锦辛放到床上，强撑着自己去了厕所。  
　　  
　　还没洗完手，卧室就发出一声巨大的惨叫。  
　　  
　　6.  
恐惧使占有变成了喜悦，让失去变成了悲伤，愤怒，和恨。人类一切情绪的根源，便是惧意。  
　　  
　　邵群打开卧室门，尖声几乎刺透他的耳膜，耳朵有种被吼出血的感觉。屏幕里白腻腻的贞子，顶着一张没有五官的灰色脸，正顺着井绳往上爬，追击着主角；而赵锦辛瞳仁涣散，双眸赤红，亮着惨白的牙，发出凄厉泣血的叫声，仿佛鬼上身一般，为贞子配着音，面容却称着黑幕，在电脑莹莹光映下，比贞子还要可怖。两张鬼脸齐齐冲击，邵群差点吓瘫在门口。  
　　“杀了你，”赵锦辛沙哑道，“杀了你们，又要丢下我，杀了你们。”他抡起水杯，砸碎了书柜壁，抄起里面大型航模，向邵群砸了过去。邵群躲闪掉，冷不防赵锦辛像豹子一样窜了上来，手里是一块橱柜碎裂的玻璃。邵群被劈头盖脸地砸到头上，发间瞬间见了血。  
　　邵群一脚把他踹出一米远：“赵锦辛，你疯了！”  
　　赵锦辛在精神断裂的崩溃边缘，被恐惧蒙蔽着视线。他眼里只有惊惧和惊惧催生出的疯狂恨意。  
　　一年前的小黑屋坚定了他一个不知从何而来的信念，那就是黑屋子里，只有一个能活下去。黑暗是做养蛊池，要么被其他妖怪杀死，要么杀掉房间里的其他妖怪。想要得救，就要先下手为强。  
　　  
　　邵小爷怒急攻心，却在愤怒之余瞥见了赵锦辛的手，大惊失色：“锦辛，你手扎破了，凝血酶呢？”  
　　当事人浑然不觉，讷讷重复：“杀了你。”一具失去意识的行尸走肉  
　　他本应揪着以下犯上的混账狂扁一顿，却在不甚懂事的年纪，对着被黑暗催生成野兽的弟弟，产生了莫名却汹涌的心疼。  
　　  
　　保姆闻声赶来：“群群，出事了嘛？你开门。”  
　　邵群沉声道：“没事儿，姨您回屋吧，我和我弟玩呢，马上睡了。”  
　　他扑上去捂住赵锦辛的嘴，压制住比他小了一圈的身躯，任弟弟在身下狂躁地撕咬他的手掌，之后再咬他的耳朵、脸侧、肩膀。许久之后，赵锦辛精力耗尽，再一次沉沉睡去。邵群默默为他上好药，轻手轻脚地包扎起来。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛醒来后依旧一阵疲惫，嗓子火烧火燎地疼。卧室地面一片狼藉，他往旁边一扫，哥哥顶着一脸伤，也醒了过来。  
　　邵群懵懵地看了他一眼，突然笑了笑。  
　　赵锦辛清醒了，回忆起昨晚是怎么打哥哥的，垂头丧气地不敢看他。  
　　“操，老子真厉害，”邵群疼得龇牙咧嘴地笑，“昨天那个一直吓你的妖怪来了，我跟它干了一夜。”  
　　“……什么？真的有妖怪？”可怜医生给赵锦辛塑造了一年多的世界观，又一次被邵群信誓旦旦地刷新。  
　　邵群挑眉：“当然有，你看我这一脸上，你看这个——”邵群指指发际线上的血疙瘩：“都是跟它搏斗的时候留的。”  
　　赵锦辛一言难尽地看着他。  
　　邵群说：“但你不用怕了。你哥我把它打得五体投地，心服口服。下次它丫挺的绝对不敢再来了。”  
　　赵锦辛继续一言难尽地看着他。  
　　“干什么！”邵群冷脸，“你不信嘛？不信今晚咱俩再关灯试试，看它来不来。”  
　　赵锦辛把打了个转的眼泪忍了回去，闷闷道：“哥哥你真厉害。”  
　　邵群满意了：“就算它再来，也是被我打服了，伺候你来的。以后它就是你的守护兽了，听到没有。”  
　　小男孩看着大男孩带着一脸伤的笑容，突然感觉黑暗不是那么害怕了。  
　　  
　　7.  
　　几个月后，99年那场苦夏的尽头，赵锦辛撒泼耍赖，央着妈妈从美国又飞回了北京，将自己的攒下来的所有压岁钱和零花钱，还有最心爱的模型，放进了邵群手里。  
　　“这么多钱，哎呦，小锦辛，你舍得呀？”邵诺逗他。  
　　赵锦辛使劲点点头：“哥哥要好好保护自己。”点着点着就气哭了：“你为什么不来美国？”  
　　“你不来我不给你了。”他把东西夺了回来。  
　　邵家三姐妹前仰后合，最近满腹心事、魂不守舍的邵群也总算笑了两声。  
　　叛逆期，他终于可以摆脱家庭约束，不想再过去靠着姑姑姑父，于是他说：“我才不想过去照顾你这个小屁孩。我太有面子，搞得你绝对都没法独立的。”  
　　晚上，邵群发现，赵锦辛的那些东西又出现在他的行李里。  
　　  
　　邵群正在首都国际机场等着飞希思罗机场的航班，突然扭过头，搂住赵锦辛的脖子，说了句悄悄话：“其实我骗了你。”  
　　赵锦辛眨眨眼。  
　　“你忘记了，那天那个妖怪是被你自己打跑的。它怕的是你，不是我，”邵群捏了捏他的脸，“以后哥走了你也不用怕它了。操，你这个小孩儿真牛逼。”  
　　  
　　回美国后，赵荣天出差，邵弥便让保姆回屋休息，自己过来陪儿子睡觉。  
　　赵锦辛在被窝里突然说：“妈咪，今天我想自己一个人睡觉。”  
　　邵弥惊喜得几乎倒抽一口冷气：“怎么突然要一个人睡觉？”  
　　赵锦辛晃晃脑袋，偷笑两声：“因为我，牛逼。”  
　　  
　　8.  
　　“嗨，妖怪，你是来保护我的吗？”  
　　“我看见你的角了，有点酷，我想摸摸。”  
　　“你好好看门哦，不然我就揍你。”  
　　赵锦辛抖着声音哽咽道：“晚安。”  
　　  
　　9.  
　　破败的仓库内，赵锦辛一步踩扁一个散落的罐头。  
　　他踩点节奏的主旋律，是地上七扭八歪的人那气若游丝的哀嚎声。他慢慢捡起老刁的衣服，擦了擦手。  
　　“其实，从某种角度来说，你帮我了。”他看死人一样看着老刁，轻笑说。  
　　现在从看见黎朔和常文幼亲吻的盛怒中清醒许多，回想起自己的计划，若是真的囚禁黎朔，不知又会在二人的关系里横生多少裂痕和波折。  
　　赵锦辛矮下身，拍了拍老刁的脸，幽幽道：“来得挺及时，多谢。”谢完，又一拳袭向老刁的鼻梁骨。  
　　老刁剧痛中困兽犹斗地出手还击，被赵锦辛一把攥住手腕，放到了自己的脚下。  
　　“黎叔叔说，你要是碰我一个手指头，他让你十倍奉还，”他挑着唇角，居高临下地看着地上的人，语调中戏谑的音律，比绑匪更像享乐于杀人游戏的恶魔，“那么我们反向思维一下，我要是碰你一个手指头，他会给我十倍奖励。”  
　　拇指碎裂的声音和老刁的痛呼挡不住他的幽冥之口：“十根手指都碰的话，黎叔叔会给我一百倍的奖励。”  
　　赵锦辛拿鞋底重重碾了上去。  
　　  
　　等老刁发不出声后，赵锦辛无趣地拍拍手，又在黑暗里辨别出了徐大锐的位置。  
　　“你也算帮了我吧，”他揪着徐大锐的头发迫使他抬起脸，“但我就不感谢你。”  
　　拳头落下前，他突然停住：“咦——脏脏的。”便拿徐大锐的衣服裹住手，接着一拳一拳往徐大锐脸上砸。直到打到血染满了他的脸，赵锦辛才强迫自己停下来。  
　　  
　　黑屋子里，只有一个能活下去。要么被其他妖怪杀死，要么杀掉房间里的其他妖怪。想要得救，就要先下手为强。赵锦辛觉得，不会因为时间增长而转移的，是童年时阴影里的这个信念。  
　　现在加上了对黎朔的爱。  
　　  
　　黑暗是他暴虐与嗜血的开关。小时候攻击别人是因为恐惧，现在是恐惧，和暴力带来的亢奋。他现在发烧不清醒，如果不克制，很容易沉浸暴力的欲望里，往死里下手。  
　　压抑下去后，黑色又吞噬了他。  
　　暴力和性是抚慰人性的两大欲望，赵锦辛想，如果让他压抑下暴力，就需要在性方面让黎朔变本加厉地偿还。  
　　  
　　他幻想着兑现这笔债时的美味，将自己缩在黑暗之中，让自己沉浸在恐惧里。  
　　妖怪悉悉索索地来，靠他身旁，赵锦辛命令：“你滚远一点，不要守着我。”他要更害怕，他要让自己看起来更可怜，他要让这笔爱欲的债偿还得更早一些。  
　　  
　　10.  
　　入鲍鱼之肆，久而不闻其臭。是因为大脑会对重复刺激感到麻木，当它在重复刺激下确定这种刺激不会伤害你，便会对这种刺激逐渐钝感。  
　　尤其是在婚姻中。  
　　  
　　黎朔端起茶，放到唇边，许久都没有往嘴里送，即便放下了杯子，也浑然未觉自己并没有喝下去。  
　　他看着窗外，定定地，却又失焦。  
　　  
　　　他曾经被问道自卑感来自何方。当时他下意识就想到了他们之间十一岁的年差，并脱口而出。他说十一岁，是个问题，但不至于让他自卑。  
　　自信和高姿态是他难移的本性，在何时他都爱端着，讨厌他的人说他最要面子，最虚伪，他不屑一顾，现在看着窗外，想着从前这个问题，突然发现他确实要面子的虚伪了。  
　　这件事是挺让他头疼，纠结，让他……自卑。  
　　  
　　11.  
　　赵锦辛发现黎朔最近大姨妈来了，而且久而未绝。  
　　  
　　“嘿宝贝，看，我一抬头看表，又是九点二十七，不知道多少次了，”赵锦辛吹了声口哨，“每次看表都是你的生日。”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　“所以证明我和你真是太有缘分，我们是天生一对，我一直想着你，冥冥之中爱神指引着我一直看向关于你的细节。”  
　　黎朔淡道：“事实上这是证实性偏差，当人确立了某一个信念或者观点的时候，在收集信息和分析信息的过程中，产生的一种寻找支持这个信念的证据的倾向。并不是你总会注意到我的信息，而是因为你知道所以才会注意罢了。”  
　　赵锦辛被扫了兴，摊摊手，飞了个吻，继续甜道：“你就是我的信念，我视线里观看到的最亮点，所以我才会注意你。”  
　　黎朔兴味缺缺：“中午吃什么？”  
　　  
　　“黎叔叔好香，”赵锦辛故意小狗样嗅了嗅黎朔身边，“只有闻你身上的味道，我才会兽性大发。Lamb,我最可口的、唯一的猎物。这是不是能证明我们天生一对。”  
　　“不能。”  
　　“……什么不能？”  
　　黎朔平静地磨着咖啡：“不能证明我们是天生一对，只能证明你嗅觉强。”磨完他拍拍赵锦辛的肩膀：“挺好的，嗅觉是唯一不需要经过中途站的感官，嗅觉强就兽性强，有利于你的基因传承。”  
　　“……我，”赵锦辛干笑两声，又笑，“我只想把基因传到你的体内。什么嘛，黎叔叔不觉得我们是天生一对吗？”  
　　  
　　黎朔满目满心都是这位小情人的青春洋溢。  
　　他难移的本性是自信和高姿态，而赵锦辛难移的本性便是对新鲜的追求。  
　　也许他比赵锦辛更想证明他们是天生一对。天生一对又如何，再完美的所谓另一半苹果，时间久了，也会氧化，不再新鲜。口感从香脆甘甜，变得平庸，无法再分泌正肾上腺素。

　　即便从未没有如此精心挑选过香水，只因为嗅觉直通感性，为了刺激爱人难以理性思考的兽欲。可焦躁感让黎朔连承认是为了他准备的都不愿意。  
　　愈是花言巧语，愈是轻浮不稳。他不想再证明他们是天生一对，他想确认的是，时间冲刷下，他们是否可以走向天的尽头。  
　　婚姻倦怠期外加中年危机，让黎朔难得矫情起来。  
　　  
　　12.  
　　人一生只爱一个人的可能性为零。  
　　这是一条恒定不变的真理。  
　　  
　　“他说他就是这样，除了我，谁都不爱。”他机灵可爱总能排解他烦恼的小伙伴坐在吧台，握着酒杯，略带羞涩地冲他说，“他说，嗯，说我是他唯一的希望。”  
　　  
　　黎朔轻轻咬了咬唇肉，闷下了一口酒。  
　　  
　　13.  
　　“头疼，我好晕，”赵锦辛皱眉歪在黎朔肩膀上，“干，这群人，不知道为什么今天轮番灌我。叔叔他们好讨厌啊。”  
　　宴会正在热闹期间，人群熙熙攘攘，喧闹声让赵锦辛更加烦躁。黎朔扫了眼四周，柔声哄道：“叔叔带你去醒醒酒。”  
　　酒精放大了这句语调里一丝诱拐滋味，赵锦辛刹那间心脏莫名狂跳。  
　　  
　　意识混沌，视线模糊中，他的黎朔在前引路，如踏白云，回眸轻声说：“来。”  
　　  
　　14.  
　　“黎叔叔，你在哪里？”  
　　楼下的喧闹渐渐远离，人声的热浪却还是一股一股涌上来。赵锦辛对着空旷的走廊轻轻唤着，一间屋子、一间屋子地开门。  
　　走廊的灯接触不良一般，忽明忽暗，接着一盏盏全部熄灭。  
　　赵锦辛被突如其来的黑色笼罩，僵在原地。  
　　  
　　“我在这里，”黎朔的声音从前面的房间里悠悠飘来，飘渺氤氲，被酒精渲染得不似凡人，“怎么还不过来，你不是要醒酒吗？”  
　　赵锦辛恍惚间竟然无法确定，这个新鲜的黎朔到底是人还是鬼。  
　　恐惧与兴奋交错纵横，抢夺他意识的主导权。无论哪种，都使他热血沸腾。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛走进了那间屋子。随即，门被人死死地从里面关上。他也被人压在墙上，圈在两臂之间。  
　　  
　　15.  
　　“觉得黑吗？”一个妖冶喘息抚摸他耳际，那原本熟悉的、总端得高雅的低亮声音中，竟然有股陌生的媚态。  
　　赵锦辛更加不确定，他的黎叔叔是仙，是鬼，还是妖。他只知道，此时的黎朔，是仙便是淫仙，是鬼就是艳鬼，是妖便是花妖。  
　　他下身瞬间抬头：“什么都看不见，你是谁呢？”  
　　“妖怪，但我舍不得伤害你，所以我们做些不害怕的事好吗？”  
　　赵锦辛又抛弃了刚才的那些名词，觉得用春药成精身边人才最准确。  
　　  
　　黎朔手掌自上而下，揉捏着赵锦辛的身体各处，慢慢往下滑，之后扶着赵锦辛两条长腿，慢慢蹲跪在赵锦辛身前。  
　　赵锦辛呼吸一滞，黎朔咔哒一声打开了他的皮扣，褪下了他的裤子。他挑着舌尖，一下下舔逗着赵锦辛的内裤，故意隔靴，故意不过瘾，故意让他更痒。  
　　楼下的声音又传了上来，却被赵锦辛呼吸声盖了下去。因偷情，比往日更粗重。  
　　  
　　这里就像小黑屋一样，不见一丝光。激发着他体内的暴虐因子。而一个全新的妖怪，没有和他你死我活，反而是进行着他平生最爱的运动，调动起了他全部胃口。  
　　他想往前顶，却被妖怪死死按着胯，不许他主动。  
　　黎朔用牙咬下了赵锦辛的内裤。他侧着脸，扶着肉身，舌头从肉身根部自上而下痛快划下，仿佛划出一道火花让赵锦辛战栗起来。  
　　他不是黑屋里的妖怪，是黑丝包裹的妖精。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛喘着往前顶了顶：“你会吃掉它吗？”  
　　“会的，宝贝。”  
　　“会疼吗？我好怕呀。”  
　　黎朔亮出牙，轻轻刮了刮大宝贝的龟头。痛爽的刺激让赵锦辛兴奋的手指陡然发力，攥掉一层墙皮。  
　　“叔叔好坏啊。”  
　　“嘘——”妖精轻声提醒，嘘出的气扫在赵锦辛的分身上，让其愈发挺立。妖精又惩罚地捏了下他大腿内侧最敏感的嫩肉，引得赵锦辛腿部肌肉一阵收缩痉挛，两股满是有力的健美。  
　　黎朔吻了吻被刮痛的龟头，箍圆嘴唇，藏好牙齿，讲阳具整只含入口中。用舌头嗦着它的身体，收缩口壁的软肉紧致地包裹住它，含允吮吸，反反复复、深深浅浅、上上下下，逐渐深喉。原本自己口中那于肉棒交缠的粘稠的水声，被深喉所吞没。此起彼伏，赵锦辛蛇吐信一般的呻吟愈发响亮，黎朔看见了他逐渐沉沦的表情，在黑暗中灼烧发亮。  
　　赵锦辛感觉身体想化成滩水般往下瘫软，只有撑着墙才能支撑，他惬意又受折磨地后仰脖颈，拼命压抑着冲撞的欲望，只为多品味一下黎朔热辣的主动。黎朔卖力吞咽他散发雄性气息的火柱，就连那股腥苦味道都另类到爽口。他蹲跪得累了，叉开腿跪坐在自己小腿上，雌伏态让嘴里的阳物硬生生胀大一圈，他专心伏侍龟头，环住根部搓揉，而嘴里，用舌尖尖顶周围旋转玩弄。  
　　  
　　“啊黎叔叔，黎朔，黎朔，啊。”赵锦辛控制不住地一遍遍叫着黎朔的名字。爽的时候他总爱叫黎朔的名字，这两个字就像在高昂的浪中抓住的唯一一根救命浮木。  
　　“快一点，叔叔，动快一点，我忍不住了。”  
　　  
　　黎朔嘴阵阵酸麻，跪得膝盖生痛。他含着大宝贝停下了动作，深深喘息着休息，只用舌头在里面裹动旋转。  
　　黑暗中蛰伏太久的赵锦辛终于无法忍受，大手插进他的发间，箍住他的脑袋，疯狂抽送起来。  
　　  
　　突然门外传来了两人交谈的声音。赵锦辛被迫停了下来，一瞬间的忍耐几乎让他下体剧痛，快感汹涌地袭向头顶，淹没大片大片的清醒意识。  
　　他又掐掉了一块墙皮。他不动了，黎朔便又开始咕哝着舔了起来，水声咕唧咕唧，淫靡浪荡。  
　　“怎么这块停电啊，给经理反映一下，你放哪里了？”  
　　“2104，就是这个屋子。咦，怎么打不开？”  
　　赵锦辛一百七十斤的身体顶着门。不动如山，屏息凝神。黎朔趁他专心，使劲往深一吸，直接讲赵锦辛吸了出来。赵锦辛不顾一切低吼出声。  
　　“啊，什么动静？”  
　　黎朔舔舔唇角白浊，起身吻住高大的小孩，绵延余韵里的人，爽到无法思考，只能呆愣愣地被迫呈吻。黎朔满是技巧，将赵锦辛的基因原封不动的回敬给他。随即朝门重重地拍了一下。  
　　“啊啊啊！什么，有人吗？”  
　　“快，快走吧！”  
　　待门外重归安静，赵锦辛靠着门重重喘息起来。  
　　  
　　16.  
　　黎朔蹭蹭他的脸，笑道：“没时间了，跑吧。”说罢，勾着他的领带将他勾了出门。  
　　“妖怪叔叔，我裸奔啦。”赵锦辛第一次跟不上黎朔惊喜的快节奏，急忙套上衣服，像只被驯养的大型犬般被牵着出门，旋即又被关进走廊最里间的包厢内。  
　　赵锦辛刚套上的裤子又被扒了下来，黎朔把扯掉他的领带，利索地把他的手绑住。  
　　赵锦辛舔舔牙尖：“主人~是要惩罚人家吗？”  
　　黎朔绑完，把赵锦辛拉开，自己顶到了墙上，又开始细细吻遍赵锦辛全身。二十分钟后，一阵窸窸窣窣，黎朔露出了两条光洁的腿，和早就挺立的性器。  
　　他蹭了蹭赵锦辛的下身：“能两连吗？”  
　　赵锦辛目露狼光：“休息太久了，下次直接来。”  
　　黎朔两臂环住赵锦辛的脖子，借着墙和腰力，讲两腿夹缠到了赵锦辛的腰上。  
　　“我操！”主动的姿势比以往更火辣诱惑，不常吐脏的赵锦辛此刻也被激得骂了出来，恨不得对着黎朔行尽一切下流污秽之事。  
　　他被绑着两手，仅凭强韧腰力将黎朔顶在墙上，黎朔扶着赵锦辛又硬透的宝贝塞进了自己无需扩张的身体内。  
　　他咬了咬赵锦辛的耳垂：“叔叔要动了哦。”  
　　赵锦辛插在里面，被花穴的紧致吸得爽到后脑发痛，浪道：“叔叔轻一点嘛，不要弄坏人家。”黎朔大力夹着双腿，挺动腰肢，将小穴前前后后对着小小锦辛上迎来送往，奉献着自己的花心。  
　　像是证明最近健身效果一样，黎朔骑着赵锦辛深吸数十口也始终快而劲，蝴蝶骨与墙壁摩擦，磨破了皮还未见松懈，至磨得发烫，散着阵阵肉欲香。自己动时小嘴总不觉因用力而收缩，赵锦辛声声粗喘惊叫，夹着脏污的淫词浪调，泄漏不止。  
　　世界上哪有同心爱的人一起变脏更浪漫的事。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛一个大力崩裂缠缚手腕的领带，一手暴虐地按住黎朔的胸，将人顶住墙壁，一手环住黎朔的腰，一下下大力耸动起来。  
　　  
　　等到那位磨磨唧唧的大堂经理终于应付完宴会，上楼查看灵异事件时，黎朔被赵锦辛干得射了出来。  
　　  
　　17.  
　　回到车上，赵锦辛吹了声口哨，让司机下车，又压了上来：“叔叔今天怎么啦？”  
　　黎朔疲倦不堪，两股颤颤，真正的腰酸背痛。他无力道：“嗯，刺激吗？”  
　　“何止刺激，”赵锦辛笑，“永生难忘。”  
　　“以后你每次身处黑暗里，都会用今晚的刺激代替恐惧。”我便以你最喜欢的方式，晚了二十年，做牵着你走出黑暗的救赎。  
　　  
　　人一生只爱一个人的可能性为零。  
　　这是一条恒定不变的真理。  
　　  
　　但是如果，把爱情，升华成彼此一生中唯一的光……  
　　  
　　18.  
　　若是你能一辈子都专注我一个，也是救了我，救了我只在你面前才有的自卑，救了我的患得患失，救了我只在你面前鲜活的爱情。  
　　“你再发亮，”黎朔拍着赵锦辛说，“所以不要离开我。”  
　　  
　　19.  
　　赵锦辛弄清了黎朔前几天为何姨妈横流后，仿佛百爪挠心——痒得。他在床上滚来滚去，也滚不灭这种幸福感。  
　　他被太多人爱了，但第一次觉得被人爱是如此幸福。  
　　如果黎朔一次患得患失，可以换来这么大的福利的话，那他巴不得黎朔稳定的心脏偶尔忽上忽下一次。  
　　但最后他会坚定地用爱，把忽上忽下，变成乍惊乍喜。  
　　  
　　20.  
　　医生，当你时不时纠结于我们如何长远时，你何曾得知，你早就手握我唯一的解药。  
　　  
　　不过我突然不打算现在让你确定这件事。  
　　  
　　至于何时，就等到我们携手老去的那一天。  
　　


End file.
